In recent years, attention has been paid to a photovoltaic power generation system that generates electric power by energy of sunlight, because of consideration for the environment and safety without risk of releasing radioactivity. In such a photovoltaic power generation system, a large number of solar cell modules are typically installed to perform power generation. As an example, there is known a system formed by mounting a solar cell module to an outer peripheral wall of a building.
As a structure for mounting a solar cell module to an outer peripheral wall of a building, for example, there is a structure disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, holding members are respectively fixed at positions spaced apart in an up-down direction of a building wall surface, and a solar cell module (solar panel) is fixed by these two holding members. More specifically, the two holding members respectively hold an upper end part and a lower end part of the solar cell module, so that a light receiving surface of the solar cell module is fixed so as to be parallel to an outer peripheral surface (wall surface) of the building.
Here, in this structure, the respective holding members fixed to the building wall surface can hold a lower end part of a solar cell module positioned upper and an upper end part of a solar cell module positioned lower. Accordingly, by arranging a plurality of holding members in parallel at an interval in the up-down direction and fixing the solar cell module between two adjacent holding members, a plurality of solar cell modules can be fixed in a state being in parallel in the up-down direction. Further, by forming a plurality of rows of solar cell modules arranged in parallel in the up-down direction, and arranging them in parallel in a horizontal direction to arrange the solar cell modules in a matrix form, the solar cell modules can be arranged to be spread over outside the building wall surface.
Further, as another structure for mounting a solar cell module to a building wall surface, for example, there is a structure disclosed in Patent Document 2.
In the structure disclosed in Patent Document 2, four sides of a solar cell module are in a state covered with a frame, and its upper frame part is formed with a projected hooking part that protrudes upward, and a groove-like engagement receiving part that opens downward. Furthermore, a lower frame part is also formed with a groove-like engagement receiving part that opens downward. Meanwhile, a vertical material is fixed to an outer wall part of a building, and a bracket is fixed to this vertical material. Then, the bracket is provided with a unit-supporting part protruding upward, in this structure.
In this structure disclosed in Patent Document 2, in fixing the solar cell module to the outer wall of the building, the unit-supporting part of the bracket is in a state fitted into the engagement receiving part formed to the upper frame of the solar cell module. Further, the projected hooking part formed to the upper frame of the solar cell module positioned lower is in a state fitted into the engagement receiving part formed to the lower frame of the solar cell module positioned upper. By doing so, a plurality of solar cell modules can be fixed in a state being in parallel in the up-down direction.
At this time, every solar cell module is fixed so as to be inclined with respect to the building wall surface, while a lower end side is arranged at a position more distant from the building wall surface than an upper end side. That is, the solar cell modules having a light receiving surface inclined such that a distance from the building wall surface is increased toward downward are arranged in parallel in the up-down direction, and a plurality of solar cell modules arranged in parallel are made to function as louvers.
As described above, there are known the mounting structure in which the light receiving surfaces of the respective solar cell modules are fixed so as to be parallel to the building wall surface to be spread over outside the building wall surface, and the mounting structure in which each solar cell module is fixed such that the light receiving surface is inclined with respect to the building wall surface, and a large number of solar cell modules arranged in parallel in the up-down direction are made to function as louvers.